This invention is related to an optical interconnection system and more particularly to a modular system for interconnecting a plurality of array connectors.
Along with the ever increasing need for communications systems comes a need for more input and output ports in communications equipment. The use of fiber optics has increased the available bandwidth per line. Since increasing the number of lines within a given amount of space is often desirable, the need for higher density interconnections arises. Increased optical interconnection density has been achieved by providing array interconnections within a single connector. Once such example is AMP Incorporated""s MPX product. The MPX product is shown in AMP catalog No. 889429 dated February 1999. This product features an array ferrule containing a plurality of fiber end faces positioned between a pair of alignment pins or openings. While this product has served to increase the number of optical interconnections in a given space, it has limitations. The number of interconnections is limited by the outer dimensions of the connector housing and alignment limitations of the array ferrule.
PCT Publication WO 98 in/00741 shows an optical connector having two complementary connector halves. Each connector half has an array ferrule for receiving a plurality of optical fibers. The ferrule is surrounded by an inner housing which is surrounded by an outer housing. The ferrule is arranged within the inner housing such that it is biased forward by a spring force. The inner housing is freely movable between two stops within the outer housing. The inner housing has latching means for latching with the inner housing of the complementary connector half. The outer housing is movable over the inner housing and has releasing means for opening the latching means of the inner housing. The outer and inner housings can be designed to be hermaphroditic.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,542,015 and 5,764,834 show an optical fiber connector having a jack mounted to a motherboard and a plug mounted to daughter board. The plug has a slidable insert retained by thrust lances against the shoulder of the plug housing such that the insert can be inserted into a cavity of the jack. Latches of the jack serve to latch onto ribs of the plug insert so as to butt a ferrule of the plug against a ferrule of the jack. Further insertion of the insert into the jack causes the ribs to release the thrust lances of the plug insert such that the insert springs rearward allowing the plug housing to slide forward without spring resistance.
Where it is desirable to increase the number of interconnections beyond the limits of an array ferrule in a small space, a problem exists in effecting alignment and reliable interconnection. Also, many applications require the interconnection to occur between circuit boards such as between backplane and daughter boards. These applications require connector float in several directions which further complicates the alignment problems discussed above. These applications also present a problem in effectively latching the assemblies in a mated condition to achieve reliable optical interconnections while maintaining the connector float required.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a reliable interconnection system capable of connecting a plurality of optical signals.
This and other objects have been achieved by providing an interconnection system having a backplane connector mounted to a backplane substrate. The backplane assembly features a coupling housing having a plurality of connector receiving passageways each having a latch extending into each passageway for securing an optical connector therein. Passageways of a complementary coupling housing feature a release projection for engaging the plurality of connectors and for releasing them from the latches when the coupling housings are in a mated condition.